You can run, but your past always finds you
by sez101
Summary: JJ has secrets, lots, for one she wasn't always called JJ. Warnings: abuse and rape, please rv
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JJ looked at the newest folder on her desk, her hands shaking as she read the name on the front in disbelieve. It couldn't be him…..Not again! With trepidation she opened the folder only to see the photos within and she knew instinctively it was him. It echoed a case she had seen before. One that she was sworn never to talk about for her own protection, one that she didn't even like thinking about, yet it echoed through her every waking moment, it was the worst event in her life, her pathetic little life and now it had happened again. He was back.

She reached for her phone urgently he had to be stopped, normally she would call Hotch convene the team, who would decide whether to take the case or not. But this time was different, this time it wasn't Agent Jareau who had received the case file it was Shelby. Shelby the girl she had been, more scarred than anyone could imagine, Shelby the voice of her inner bitch and all her insecurities. Deep inside Shelby was screaming with fear and hate and JJ was having a hard time not following.

"Dillon its Jenifer, I got your folder," she said as soon as the phone was answered, she knew he had sent it to her and would be waiting for her call.

"Jen it's good to hear from you, we need you to hold position for now. Intel states he has no idea where or who you are" he told her

"How did he get out? I thought he was there for life" JJ asked her voice shaking, how had he gotten out? It wasn't possible was it?

"He was born again in jail, got a degree, did charity work and was reformed, at least that's what the committee thought" the distain in Dillon's voice was obvious; his crimes should have spoken for themselves there should have been no release but then he was one of the people who had seen the devastation he had caused.

"Who?" JJ questioned, sentences were alluding her at this point. They had let him out. She started looking through the file

"3 people in 2 weeks"

"So he is on a spree" JJ profiled, having listened to enough of her colleagues conversation to know the basics.

"We think so. Look JJ your team is going to need to come in on this. The local police haven't seen anything like it since well the last time. They're faxing you a request soon"

The phone was silent as JJ processed what this meant. Her team would find out everything. They would hate her she knew it.

"But" Dillon continued, "I have spoken to my superiors, Shelby Merrick is dead and buried and she will remain there. There is no evidence that she is even alive let alone working for the FBI and definitely no indication she is you" JJ sighed in relief. Shelby was dead and she would stay that way.

"That's good"

"Remember you can tell nobody about Shelby that includes your team,"

"I know" JJ swallowed the guilt she had lied to too many people for too long for any worries about lying to matter now.

"Of course there is one problem" Dillon added.

"What?" JJ almost shouted.

"The local police will call you in and Mount Horizon is still there, the locals might recognise you" he paused. JJ sat quietly, he was right. Although it had been 10 years she physically she hadn't changed. Peter and Sophie would recognise her she was sure. Still she would just avoid Horizon and stay at the station. It was a plan.

"Thanks for the heads up" JJ finalised. If she had received this news in a briefing there was no way that she would have kept her cover. Her face would have clearly displayed shock. Even now she was shaking at the thought he was out there and they would have to hunt him down and there was always the risk her secret would be discovered but innocent people were dying because of him and it was her job to save them.

She hung up the phone taking a few deep breaths. This was going to be hard but she owed it to Mellissa, Jess and Scott to try. As if reading her thoughts a request for help from the local police department was faxed though.

Gathering the file she opened it again this time reading past the name. It was just as Dillon had said 3 victims. All blonde all female, aged 12-18 all Walt's ideal age group. The first Annie was an 18 year old college student doing some hiking in the woods with her boyfriend. She was found naked in the woods just 24 hours after going missing from their tent that was 2 weeks ago, she had been raped and strangled. No DNA had been found. The second Sophia was 12 years old on a family camping trip to their cabin. One minute she had been gathering wood the next she had disappeared, she had been found 45 hours after disappearance raped and strangled. That was 7 days ago. 3 days ago Helen 14 years old was shopping in a local town when she had vanished. They hadn't found her body yet but they weren't holding out a lot of hope.

It was clear the unsub was escalating. They needed to get there quickly. JJ stood up this time walking out of her office and marching into Hotch's with her game face on.

"Hotch we have a case" she declared marching into his office. He was doing paper work, dropping his pen he reached for the case file. Flicking through he instantly agreed with her.

"Get the copies, I'll gather the troops" Hotch ordered, "And get the jet prepped. We will leave in 90 minutes" JJ went to the photocopier calling the airfield on the way and the local police on the way back. Within 10 minutes it was all set. She arrived into the briefing room just after everyone else handing them each a folder.

It didn't take long for them to agree to take the case. JJ kept quite letting the others profile. She didn't tell them she knew who it was. It wouldn't take Garcia long to dig it up. If she hadn't found it by the time they landed she would hint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the plane she excused herself to the corner to work on press strategies that didn't involve press conferences but did keep an ear on the profile. Male was obvious and since sexual predators didn't normally cross race it was mostly likely male. Rossi was the one who deduced that this wasn't the first time he had done this as he was too efficient. Garcia began the search starting local databases.

It took 5 minutes before she was back with a ping.

"I think I found him, Walter Blaine" Garcia said excitedly digging up all the information she could. They all listened in closely JJ more than anyone. Was her cover holding against Garcia's prying?

"Ok listen up. He left school and joined the Marine's. He left in 80 as a decorated hero and married in 81 to a Jane Merrick, she had 3 daughters, Mellissa, Shelby and Jess" JJ listened in interest to see how accurately Garcia had pieced together her life.

"It looks like a normal household until Mellissa hung herself 4 years later at 16 years. She was found by her younger sister Shelby who was wow only 10 at the time. It looks like she had been having sex pretty regularly when she died but nobody in the family knew who it could be. Things go quiet for 3 years when Shelby runs away. There's a police report stating she is missing. Then another 6 months later, I guess she must have returned home at some point. Then a sealed juvenile record, I haven't managed to unseal it yet. Anyway then 2 years later there is a police report filed by Shelby and Jess stating their step father had been abusing them. He is arrested but released on bail. It looks like he returns home and Jess runs away. A week later both Jess and Shelby and one of Shelby's classmates Scott Barringer are killed at their school which is right in the middle of where the current murders are happening. Scott was shot and both girls were raped then strangled." Garcia paused; they could hear the clicking of her hands as she frantically sought to find information. JJ sat impressed how Garcia summed years of hell into 5 sentences.

"Oh he was arrested and served 10 years in jail when he was released, 3 months ago" Garcia's voice fell they knew who the unsub was but they all felt let down when a failure on the side of justice let a killer out.

"I'm sending you all the files,"

"Good job Garcia" Hotch complimented. "I want you to unlock that juvenile record on Shelby and see if you can find where Jane is living now. It's possible that Walter has set up base there. If he is our unsub I still want you checking for other possibilities"

"Ooo this is strange" Garcia commented

"What?" Rossi asked looking up from his IPAD where they information had pinged through.

"I can find photos of Jess and Mellissa, but nothing on Shelby. No photos, I have an autopsy report but no photographic evidence not even one picture." JJ sighed in relief. Dillon was good she would give him that.

"Interesting" Emily commented. "Who would delete them?" Nobody had an answer except JJ but she was saying nothing.

"Spencer, go to the station and start a geographical profile. Emily, Rossi I want you two to focus on the original case, go to Horizon see if you can find out more about Shelby and Jess. Morgan with me we will be looking at the recent cases. JJ I want you working with the press get Walter's photo everywhere." Hotch ordered as the plane landed.

Getting off the plane JJ joined the car with Spencer and the Deputy. JJ was pleased to see that she didn't recognise him. Maybe this was safe.

Arriving Garcia was on the phone. Shelby had been arrested for prostitution and drug abuse there were still no photos much to Garcia's annoyance not even a school photograph. JJ sat listening, remembering how she had avoided them at all cost. It was ironic considering her current job.

JJ spoke to the local reporter Walter's photo would be on the 6pm news locally and in tomorrow's newspaper but only as a person of interest.

Next she began sorting through tons of reports of missing children or abused children in the last 6 months to see if any of them fit with Walt's description. She had the benefit of knowing what others didn't and the victims couldn't tell. His words and actions haunted her dreams.

Needing a break she excused herself taking the path at the back of the station into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She hated the woods normally they brought up too many memories of that night. Garcia wasn't wrong with what had happened but she made it sound quick and painless when in reality it had been anything but. JJ continued to walk as the memories she had fought to control battled with her mind.

They had been hiking on one of Peters' little bonding activities. It was exactly 7 years since Shelby had found Mellissa and both girls needed to get out of the camp. Scott insisted on escorting them on their walk. They had ben joking, despite the occasion Shelby had been happy for once in her life. Then from nowhere it had changed.

Walt had come of the woods holding a gun. He had been watching them the whole time. He'd forced them all to walk, off course for over an hour before he had stopped them. There appeared nothing special about the area. Dead leaves layered the floor, a broken log lay nearby. Trees littered the area. In the coldness of winter they stood dark and threatening. Pointing the gun at her head he had forced them all to undress even Scott. Scott was young, brave and impulsive one of the things that had attracted Shelby to him. He'd tried to jump him. Walt had easily thrown him off beating him up until Scott was barely conscious. With them all naked he'd walked to the fallen log. From inside he retrieved a rope and then forced Shelby to tie up both Jess and Scott before he had tied her up. With all of them restrained he took his time. First he raped Jess taking his time. She had been forced to watch helplessly, she desperately tried to get free but to no avail. Then it was her turn. Scott was conscious by this point, he fought for all he was worth against the bindings to no avail. Walt took his time. Ensuring that Scott could see everything he made sure that he would ever want her again.

JJ shuddered as she remembered the hurt and disappointment in Scott's eyes as Walt made her answer the question, "How many Shelby? Tell me or I kill them both"

"123" Even now the number made her shudder with disgust. Despite the situation Scott had still looked disappointed and slightly sickened.

"I'm sorry Scott" Shelby had apologised. He didn't have chance to reply. Using there distraction Walt had taken the gun and shot him almost point blank. JJ could still feel the warm stickiness of his blood as it splattered onto her face as his chest exploded. How Walt laughed at Jess's screams while she sat too shocked to do anything. To numb to scream as the only man she had ever loved, the only man who could love up died in less than a second.

Then it was Jess. This time he put the gun down straddling her and slowly wrapped his hands around her delicate throat squeezing tightly. Shelby fought desperately to save her, begged him to stop, and offered to do or say anything, as she watched Jess turn purple, then just when she thought it couldn't get worse the colour faded. Jess stopped fighting. Walt still held on until there was no chance she was alive.

"Just me and you now Shel" he'd commented. Rolling off Jess's limp body he crawled over. "You were always my favourite kitten. Mellissa was weak, she couldn't handle it"

"You killed Jess" Shelby choked out.

"I had to kitten I told you if told anyone I would kill her and you told." Walt began stroking her face.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt Jess" Shelby muttered.

"I didn't hurt her kitten she enjoyed it" Walt protested, "Just like you did, just like Mellissa did"

"Mellissa killed herself because she couldn't handle you touching her anymore" Shelby screamed, he slapped her. "I won't hear you badmouthing me" his hands wrapped around her throat. He began squeezing her throat. Unable to fight with her hands tied she was powerless to fight him and part of her didn't want to either. He had taken everything good in her life. There was nothing left to live for. With that in mind she closed her eyes ready to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 weeks later she was released from a hospital. Peter had got to the clearing just in time with Sherriff Curtis. She was told later that Peter had carried her out of the woods to the awaiting ambulance. Apparently the local FBI office discovered Walt was connected with a national paedophile ring. That meant she began in danger as they used the evidence they had to press for names. She was going to be the star witness, they were saving her for the trial, and the whole thing was resting on her testimony. Despite the physical evidence her testimony would surely sway any jury. Adding in she happened to know details of the ring. Names Walt had mentioned in passing became really important. The paedophile gang was out for blood. Her blood, that's why Shelby died in the ambulance, her knowledge had been recorded and she would live again at the trial.

She had a new life. Everyone she knew thought she was dead or was dead. She was in a foster home going to a regular high school with bi weekly shrink appointments. For security she had a new name, a new life, and new issues. She had to be normal and blend in Jenifer Jareau didn't have issues. She played football, did her homework, got A's and waited. She was dead at least until Walt's trial.

Hitting a river JJ sat next to it perched on a rock. Her whole life had changed at that point. But she had and always been a survivor. She had become JJ, she had enjoyed being JJ and now she was JJ.

She remembered the trial almost a year later. She had prepared thoroughly for her testimonial ready when to everyone's surprise Walt confessed. It was easy he went to jail with nobody knowing she had survived the attack.

The decision was then a choice between 2 lives JJ and Shelby. JJ the sweet innocent girl next door or the broken dirty prostitute, in the end it was simple she had begged Dillon to let Shelby stay dead. JJ was good at soccer didn't have to go to a special school and was likely to go to college. Shelby was likely to end up hooked on drugs or dead. Dillon had reluctantly agreed. It would be as simple as forgetting to reinstate Shelby. In some ways it was easier for her to stay dead for them as well as her. But now Shelby had a choice to come back, it would help the team and cold save lives. The question was JJ strong enough to let her.

JJ shivered. In the time she had been sitting thinking the sun had lowered and was now disappearing under the trees. She knew the team would be concerned; it would be hard to explain why she had disappeared for so long but she didn't care at this point. The walking helped to clear her mind.

Getting back to the station the team was all back and waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Hotch questioned as she walked through the door. He was calm but JJ knew he was pissed off by the way he met her at the door.

"I went for a walk and got a bit lost" she lied ensuring she kept her body language natural as he openly profiled her. "I needed the break" She confessed.

"Next time don't forget to tell someone where you are going" Hotch lectured making a mental note to keep a closer eye on JJ. She appeared tired and stressed although cases with kids always did that to the team.

"What did I miss?" JJ asked, sitting at the table next to Emily.

"If it is Walter he is a physically fit guy. Those trails aren't easy to traverse but we know they were killed at the site. So somehow he persuades the girls to go out there with him. We are thinking he has a gun or a knife. Neither is hard to get in these parts" Morgan summarised. "Since he had a gun when he attacked his daughters a gun is more likely."

"Geographically he is all over the map, although the school seems to be the focal point" Reid indicated his diagram, "It's likely his camp is in this block somewhere"

"We went to the school. Wow is it remote." Emily began. "We spoke to a Peter Scarborough and his wife Sophie" She checked her notebook. "They remember Shelby and Scott quite well less so Jess as she was only there for a month."

Rossi continued. "Scott was there because his step mother had been abusing him sexually. He turned to drugs to help. Peter seems to think he was making great progress. He bonded with Shelby over there sexual abuse."

"Shelby was apparently very wild when she joined. She refused to let anyone in and acted like a bitch" Emily added. "Then just as she was making progress she was sent back to look after Walt after he had a heart attack. She was there 2 weeks when suddenly she returned to Horizon after alleging Walt was abusing both of them."

"Then Jess ran away. She arrived at Horizon and begged Peter to let her stay. With consent from their mother Jess stayed. 4 weeks later Walt escaped and killed them all." Rossi read from his notes.

"They both got really upset by this point. Peter said he carried Shelby out himself to the ambulance. She told him not to ever give up Horizon and apologised for being a brat," Emily finished. JJ was confused she didn't remember that at all. Spencer noticed her confusion

"You ok JJ?" he questioned

"I don't remember that" she began then remembered where she was. "In any of the reports"

"Which bit?" Hotch enquired. JJ smiled panicking slightly her media face was in place

"The part where Peter carried Shelby out, it looks to be quite far on the map, I was wondering if we had ruled him out as the unsub." JJ internally hated herself for saying it. She knew it was no way Peter but it was the only cover she could come up with.

"We checked he has alibi's for all 3 disappearances" Emily replied.

"Good" JJ said smiling.

"Then the parents came in. As far as we can tell the girls had very little in common which makes sense with their ages differences. Apart from there blond hair and blue eyes they were opposites" Spencer said.

"Did the school have any photos of Shelby?" Morgan asked, "I can't help but wonder if it's important"

"They don't really believe in taking photos of the kids but we got one I'm not sure how helpful it will be" JJ practically snatched it from Emily's grasp. She studied it carefully and was relieved to see her face was too small and grainy to be of any real help. Plus the sun was glaring down behind them.

"Send it to Garcia see if she can get an image" Hotch ordered. "Oh and JJ while you're on the phone see if she has made any progress on locating the mother Jane" JJ nodded stepping away from the group.

"Hey my butter berry what can I do for you?" Garcia's chipper voice came over the phone.

"Garcia I've sent you a photo of Shelby see if you can clear it up. Also Hotch wants to know if you have located Jane?"

"JJ of course I have, she lives 2 hours from your location, I've sent the information to your phone already"

"Thanks Garcia" JJ said worriedly. If Hotch sent people to her mother's her ruse would be discovered.

"You ok JJ?" Garcia asked concerned

"Yeah this case it's just hard" JJ explained. Garcia nodded although JJ couldn't see the gesture she understood some cases were just harder than others.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk JJ" Garcia advised sincerely.

"I know thank you" JJ replied hanging up. Returning to the group she gave the address to Hotch.

"Great, Morgan and Emily you'll visit first thing in the morning. It's getting late we should eat then get some sleep" Hotch ordered.

"Now you're talking" Morgan agreed. They walked the short distance to the motel and pub.

JJ sat at the table it hadn't changed in the last 10 years it looked the same. Even the menu was the same. She knew what she wanted.

"Hey I'm Grace, can I take your order?" The young Asian girl came over. JJ too in her appearance she had really blossomed into a really pretty girl. Then remembering she didn't want to be recognised she ducked her head.

Everyone gave there order. Excusing herself JJ ducked out to use the bathroom. On returning Grace was waiting by exit of the restrooms.

"I remember you" Grace accused.

"No you don't" JJ corrected.

"Shelby you saved me from that cliff" Grace continued undeterred.

"Shelby who?" JJ questioned

"Strange you look just like her. Maybe I should call Peter down here and see what he thinks" Grace threw down the gauntlet. JJ felt trapped in some ways she was. She could call the bluff and hope Peter didn't come or she could admit everything and hope Grace kept her secret.

"I have no idea who Peter is or who you think I am Grace. I work with the FBI we are here investigating the recent murders." JJ played it cool calling the bluff. Grace dropped it sullenly.

"Fine but I know it's you."

Escaping JJ practically ran to the table to escape. Damn this town and there smallness.

Back at the table the team was talking. JJ sat down this was getting stupid she would have to confess everything to her team they had a right to know.

"Everything ok JJ?" Morgan asked he could tell she was tense and worried, never a good combination.

"Actually I have something really important to tell you all" JJ said she took a deep breath


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone silenced ready to listen to what was bothering her as Hotch's phone rang.

"Hang on JJ" he answered it.

"Sorry they found another body, they think its Helen. Rossi, Spencer, JJ and I will go investigate. Emily and Morgan get an early night go and see Jane tomorrow." Hotch ordered. The team separated not noticing the young waitress taking photos of Shelby.

"I know it's you Shelby" Grace muttered. Peter would be stopping in town tomorrow she would ask him then.

In the car JJ sat in the back with Spencer

"What were you going to tell us?" He asked concerned, JJ seemed distracted.

"Nothing" She replied looking out the window. It was too late.

The crime scene was obvious. 2 police cruisers and a few officers with torches waving them down. They climbed out of the car.

"The medical examiner is just arriving but you said you'd want to see the crime scene first." The officer reported. They each got out their torches following the officer. The body was near the path in a ditch

"Who found her?" Hotch questioned

"Kids from a local school did on a hike" the officer pointed into the woods. "It's not far from here"

"We'll talk to them in the morning. This indicates he doesn't care about the body, the rest were positioned she was dumped," Spencer theorised.

"Then it's likely that he has already found his next victim" Rossi guessed. He looked around

"The school" Hotch intervened. "JJ you and Rossi go to the school. Make sure they keep the kids on lockdown" JJ gasped there was no way she could go there without them knowing but to refuse was equally as suspicious.

"Reid and I will stay and analyse the scene and talk to Helens parents."

Rossi and JJ made their way to the truck. Rossi drove as they went they passed the medical examiner JJ recognised her instantly it was Daisy. She groaned it really was a small world.

Rossi heard the groan. He knew the whole team was worried about JJ her behaviour was weird.

"You ok?" he asked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" JJ snapped. "I'm fine" she lied.

"If you decide you're not fine talk to us" Dave didn't push this time, it wasn't the right place he had to keep his eyes on the road so couldn't profile her.

Arriving at the school they split up. Rossi took the office JJ started off by scanning the perimeter. Peter and Sophie had started gathering the pupils in the main lodge doing a head count.

"We are all here Agent Rossi," Peter reported,

"Good, Agent Jareau is scouting the surroundings. But since the body was found nearby its likely he has scouted a victim here"

"So our kids are at risk" Sophie gasped.

"It's likely but myself and Agent Jareau are tasked to stay here and keep you safe."

"Ok we will need to tell the kids something" Peter turned to Sophie to debate how much they should know.

"I have a suggestion let JJ talk to them, she is the FBI's press liaison so she is use to awkward and hard questions" Rossi offered

"Sounds great" Peter said relieved. JJ entered, she had scouted outside there was no sign of Walt and the place had not changed at all. While that great in terms of defence it was bringing up unwelcome memories.

"Hey, JJ can you talk to the kids?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded, both Peter and Sophie looked at her and gasped.

"Wow" Peter muttered.

"Sorry I'm Jenifer Jareau FBI media liaison." JJ said trying to get their minds off Shelby. "Let's go talk to these kids." She offered walking away before they could say anything.

"Hey guys gather round," JJ called walking into the room of troubled kids. She knew the rules from staying there. No lying to them but no scaring them either these kids had been through enough.

"Ok so you know there have been murders in the wood recently" she began, watching carefully their reactions. "We found another body near here and we think the person who is doing this might be nearby" JJ told them. "Obviously some of you are his type, young and blond but it's important to remember he has killed males as well as females." She glared at a few members of the audience already picking out who would be the trouble makers.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" One of the girls asked

"For tonight at least after that we don't know" JJ calmly replied. She answered all there questions patiently remembering how scared she would have been. For Peter and Sophie watching this was the total opposite of Shelby patient and caring. She really looked like Shelby but this wasn't Shelby behaviour. It was puzzling to both of them.

"Agent Jareau is extremely good with them" Sophie remarked casually.

"She has dealt with worst crowds than this" Rossi muttered in response.

"Is that a Seattle accent?" Peter prodded.

"No JJ was raised in a small town in East Allengheny." Peter and Sophie exchanged another look, Rossi caught it. "What?"

"Nothing she looks like someone we use to know" Peter explained

"I guess everyone has an identical twin out there" Sophie added not taking her eyes off JJ. There was something about that girl. She finished with the questions and came over.

"Well that went well" JJ commented. "There all a little scared but I don't think they will do anything stupid. We should still watch the doors in case anyone sneaks out"

"Good idea" Peter offered, "There are 2 doors the patio door and the back door"

"JJ take the back I'll stay here in the warm,"

"I'll go with JJ" Sophie offered seeking answers. JJ smiled,

"Great" she forced out well aware how Sophie could pry anything out of you.

She walked to the back door deliberately getting lost Sophie directing her to the right area.

"You know you look like someone I once knew" Sophie commented

"Really" JJ remarked acting surprised.

"She died"

"That's really sad I'm sorry" JJ apologised,

"She was a really special kid," Sophie reflected.

"Maybe you should check on the kids" JJ advised.

Sophie left while JJ kept watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was early morning when she returned, JJ avoided eye contact with her instead gazing out of the window. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye in the bushes. If it was Walt this was her chance to apprehend him, if it wasn't it was a child at risk of being kidnapped, raped and killed.

"Sophie get Rossi tell him there is movement in the bushes" JJ said with urgency unclipping her gun. Sophie practically ran through to the other room as JJ unlocked the door. As quietly as possible she made her way to the bushes.

"FBI freeze" she yelled pointing the gun. A young girl sat half naked in the bushes. On seeing the gun she froze holding her hands up.

"Sorry please don't hurt me" she sobbed. JJ dropped the gun keeping it close in case she needed it.

"I won't my name is JJ what's your name?" JJ asked bending down to one knee.

"Sammie" the girl muttered, JJ wiped some of her blonde hair out of her face revealing her blue eyes.

"Ok Sammie let's get you inside can you walk?" JJ asked, Sammie shook her head in the negative. JJ smiled reassuringly not liking it at all she would have to carry her and that meant putting her gun away still it would be safer inside. Slowly and carefully she slipped her hand under her neck and just under her knees. Sammie wasn't too heavy but still JJ struggled with her footing. Just as she got to the door Rossi came out.

"JJ you ok?" he asked scanning the bushes for threats.

"Yep, this is Sammie I found her in the bushes" JJ explained. Setting her down inside she did a visual exam for injuries.

"Are you hurt?" JJ asked, Sammie shook her head, but they both knew she was lying. "Rossi grab Sophie" JJ asked figuring Sammie would be more comfortable with 2 women and knowing that Sophie was a master of getting people to open up.

Sophie came in.

"Hey, how can I help?" she asked, on seeing Sammie she came over and kneeled down. "Hey I'm Sophie let's get you cleaned up"

With JJ's help they managed to get Sammie on her feet taking her through the lounge and the sleeping children to the medical room.

"What happened Sammie?" JJ asked she hated to be so insensitive but it was imperative that they knew.

"He said his name was Walt" Sammie cried hysterically clutching Sophie like a lifeline. JJ froze it really was him. Sophie saw the reaction,

"This is really important Sammie I need to know everything." JJ pressed

"I ran away from home" Sammie began wiping tears away. "I was hitch hiking he picked me up drove me up here"

"What was he driving?"

"A blue sedan,"

JJ continued to press for details, until there was only one question left.

"Did he rape you?" JJ asked, Sammie nodded, covering her face in shame

"He kept calling me kitten"

"It wasn't your fault" JJ reassured, "We are going to catch him I promise" JJ got up intent on sharing with the team what she had found, Sophie began grabbing the medical supplies most of it was only cuts and bruises but still it needed to be properly cleaned.

"He said I had to tell you something" Sammie said JJ crouched down once again. Whispering so only JJ could hear "He has another girl, who looks just like Jess meet him at the end"

Sammie began crying again. This time Sophie comforted her as JJ excused herself to tell the others. Rossi was outside waiting.

"It was Walt, he kidnapped her from outside Richmond she was hitch hiking yesterday. He was driving a blue sedan Sammie can't remember the number plate. He raped her and let her go. Apparently she wasn't right"

"Interesting I wonder what triggered him" Rossi exclaimed. JJ shrugged. "You better ring Hotch I'm going to get some air" she lied, he nodded. After taking a statement like that everyone needed a break.

JJ stepped outside her mind on one thing and one thing only getting Walt nobody else would get hurt because of her. She grabbed a hiking pack with some rope and supplies from the kitchen checking as usual the map and compass were pre packed.

Checking the directions with the map she set off. She would have to go quick before anyone else got wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the same time elsewhere the jigsaw pieces were falling into place. Emily and Morgan had travelled to Jane's house.

"We need to talk to you about Walt" Morgan had started off with. Jane had let them in wordlessly.

"What now?" She asked.

"Walt was released from jail, we have reason to believe that he is raping and killing young girls." Emily elaborated

"And…." Jane asked bluntly

"We need to know history any little detail can help." Morgan pressed.

"I meet him in a supermarket it was love at first site. He was so strong and handsome and really great with my girls." Jane reflected, "He loved those girls took care of them like they were his own, and it wasn't easy. Shelby especially gave him hell. I worked nights so he would bath them, read them a story and put them to bed. Then Mellissa killed herself. She didn't even leave a note. Shelby started acting out for 4 years we put up with that crap. It was a blessing in disguise when she ran away. Poor Walt was devastated when she left I'm pretty sure that's what caused his heart attack. So it was only fair she came back and help us to care for him. That evil bitch convinced Jess to lie too, they both claimed he'd raped them. He'd never do something like that! It was that bitch she took my baby away from me, I sent Walt to get them and there was an accident, he accidently killed them both. Now I'm alone and it's all her fault." Jane moaned. Emily and Morgan sat in shock wondering how a mother could hate her child that much.

"We were struggling to find a photo of Shelby can we borrow one of yours?" Morgan asked. Jane grumbled but got up off the sofa, she walked to a nearby shelf she picked up a folder plucking out a photo.

"This is the most recent one I have I think she was 12" She gave it to Emily showing them out of the door. Emily walked to the car getting it she looked at the photo. Almost dropping it in shock.

"Woah" Morgan grabbed it off her.

"Wow, what the actual man"

"That's JJ" Emily finally spat out noticing Morgan was already on the phone.

"Hotch Shelby isn't dead, it's JJ"

"Our JJ?" Hotch asked in disbelief

"I'm telling you man, it's her. I'm sending the photo now" Morgan pressed send.

"That does look a lot like JJ" Hotch commented "Hang on, Garcia I need that sealed file on Shelby now, I need to know everything on her."

"Ok boss man" they heard Garcia madly typing.

"Get back here now, I'll call Rossi" Hotch decided. They needed JJ back here now, there were so many unanswered questions. As he picked up the phone it rang Rossi was calling.

"Hotch its Rossi, we just found a victim alive he let her go" Rossi reported, "JJ took her statement" he flicked through her notes.

"Where is JJ?" Hotch asked urgently

"She stepped outside." Rossi replied stepping out to look for her.

"Find her and don't let her out of your sight, in fact I'm sending officers to the school both of you come here" Hotch ordered

"Why, what's happened?" Rossi questioned wondering what he had missed while walking to find JJ.

"JJ is Shelby" Hotch revealed

"What? Are you sure?"

"Oh positive" Hotch remarked.

"Hang on I will call you back" Rossi decided not able to find JJ.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotch hung up feeling old.

"Oh boss man I found the file. It's not good. Our little JJ had a rough time on the streets. I found 3 police arrest forms, one for drugs, two for prostitution. Then I wondered why the FBI would seal such a folder. I mean 14 year old prostitutes that died 2 years later aren't really our concern. So I started digging and I mean deep, it was sealed by a Dillon Fredrick who specialises in child sex crimes. So I thought so what's the connection. Anyway at the same time 'Shelby' died he made a major bust in a child sex ring. So I dug into that. A Shelby Maverick was going to be a huge witness in the Walter case after she died but he confessed and she stayed dead."

"So it's likely that JJ was in witness protection." Hotch concluded a little mollified even this many years on she would have been forbidden from speaking of it. It was still hurtful she hadn't even hinted at it.

His phone rang again, it was Rossi

"JJ has gone to confront Walt" he said without hesitation.

"What? Why? Where?" Hotch asked.

"Sammie gave her the message; he has another girl that he threatened to kill if she didn't show."

"Where?" Hotch repeated

"At the end" Rossi repeated.

"It's likely that's the site he killed Jess and Scott I would guess" Hotch surmised.

"There is another small problem; we can't find the head teacher Peter"

"Ok wait there I'll grab Spencer and some local PD's we'll meet you there" Hotch ordered.

"Hotch she is out there alone."

"We are 20 minutes away, Morgan and Emily are about an hour away"

"We can't wait. I'll start out now you guys can take the short cut from the road." Rossi suggested already loading his pack and checking his ammo"

"Ok" Hotch decided, already getting into the car with Reid and the Sherriff. The deputies followed behind in a separate car. On the way he rang Morgan and Emily to meet them there.

Rossi went to leave and was surprised to see the other counsellor waiting for him.

"Sophie what are you doing?" he asked knowing what she was doing

"I'm coming with you, it's my husband out there and a woman I once considered like a daughter to me." Sophie protested. "I also know these woods like the back of my hand, I can get us there quickly, and I have a gun and now how to shoot it,"

Rossi needed only to consider it for a moment

"Lead the way." He decided.

JJ tore through the bushes at a frantic jog, she knew the net was closing and that she wouldn't have long before they worked out her secret. She didn't have long to make things right but she wouldn't let him win again. She couldn't let him win again. Pausing as she approached the river she checked her direction against the map and the compass.

"Lost again" A voice from the behind the trees caused her to drop the map and compass and spin around aiming her gun. "You never could map read Shelby" She lowered her gun as Peter emerged.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned not bothering to deny it.

"I'm going with you Shel. I let you down once I promised myself I would never let another kid down like I did that day" Peter reflected.

"You never let me down Peter you and Sophie are the 2 people who never let me down" JJ replied honestly.

"I thought you were dead" Peter came over hugging her tightly, tears were running down both of their cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you but they wouldn't let me, they said I had to stay dead" JJ sobbed relieved to have it off her chest.

"It's ok Shel," Peter comforted.

"It was all my fault" JJ wept, "I should have been stronger, if I had stayed he wouldn't have hurt Jess or Scott"

"But he would have hurt you and that's not acceptable either" Peter reasoned carefully watching Shelby process it. She always was stubborn and always absorbed the hurt others gave her as if she deserved it. She said nothing silently disagreeing. Peter tried another tactic using information he had gathered after their death.

"I think it was Mellissa's after all if she had stuck it out he would have never started on you"

"How dare you?" JJ yelled angrily. "It wasn't her fault he made her"

"And it wasn't your fault either" Peter insisted. JJ fell to the floor with Peter half carrying her.

"It wasn't my fault" she whispered feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off her. "I still need to face him, I need to stop him" she insisted. Peter nodded, he knew he would never stop her, Shelby was nothing but stubborn and facing her fear could do her the world of good.

"Ok but we go together" Peter offered, JJ nodded, "And I do the map reading" JJ laughed wiping away the remaining tears.

Together they made their way through the woods. Arriving near the clearing JJ signalled for Peter to go around he would be her cover. She would be the distraction. She stepped into the clearing slowly unarmed Walt would search her for sure. Instead she had given Peter her side arm choosing to hide the back up in the bushes.

Entering the clearing JJ fought the urge to run. He was with the girl who was in the exact spot Jess had been clearly he was prepared for her arrival his gun was ready and already pointing at her. Walt was older thinner but still the same face of her nightmares. She shivered as she faced up to him standing her ground as he approached. The memories hit her hand and fast hiding under the covers waiting for the shadow that told her he was on his way. The way she would curl protectively in a ball to try and stop him. Every night, the doorknob would open, and his shadow wold approach. Kitten that name still caused her repulsion she has learnt to hide it now. He wiped some hair out of her face holding her cheek.

"I knew you would come kitten" he greeted.

"Let her go" JJ whispered,

"She can go," Walt indicated where the girl was currently crawling into the woods. Her clothing was torn, she was bleeding from multiple cuts.

"What do you want? JJ asked trying to edge away from him to give Peter a good angle on the shot. To her surprise Walt grabbed her holding her around the neck the gun pressed against her temple.

"I wanted what I always wanted…you" he caressed her face with his gun. "But as normal you make it harder than it has to be. I know you didn't come alone. Step out of the bushes Peter" Walter called, JJ said nothing as Peter emerged from the bushes. The game was over. Again she had failed JJ thought.

"Peter hello again my dear friend. Please come and sit" Peter did so reluctantly taking his place in the same spot Scott had all those years before.

"Good Shelby and I were about to get reacquainted. Weren't we kitten" Without warning he removed the gun from her temple throwing it back and slamming it onto the back of her head. With a groan she hit the floor and stayed down.

"Shelby" Peter yelled scrambling to get to her but the gun pointed in his direction stopped him.

"Not so fast there, Peter, healer of the emotionally wounded." Walter began, "Without you she would have returned home. She would have never dared to challenge me"

Peter knew he had to keep Walt distracted the longer he did the more chance they had a rescue.

"Good, least she didn't kill herself like your other daughter. I can't imagine having somebody that desperate to get away from me" Peter began.

"You turned her against me" Walt raged at Peter,

"She already hated you, so very much. When you had your heart attack she prayed for you to die, and so did I" Peter replied keeping calm, he faced angry kids, angry parents every day admittedly none of them were armed but it helped him stay in the right head space. Unfortunately his calm only maddened Walt further. He struck Peter who fell to the floor. Before he could react metal slapped onto his wrist belatedly he realised he was now handcuffed to a tree.

"I'll show you how much she hates me." Walt seethed as he placed the gun on the fallen tree far away from either of his victims grip. "Kitten lets have some fun" he suggested. JJ was just coming around as Walt approached her flipping her onto her back. She began fighting hitting blindly trying to hurt him as much as she could. Easily he fought her down.

"Shelby don't be the victim" Peter shouted hoping he was getting through to her. "Come on you're a big bad FBI agent now and you're still going to let him beat you"

JJ lay still as Walt began to undress her. Fear had paralysed her as Peters words sunk in. She was not going to be the victim again. She forced herself to relax as Walt began caressing her soft skin. It worked as it lulled him into a false sense of security. He released her arms in order to undo her pants. JJ waited as he struggled with the button. As it opened open she knew it was time to act.

She used his distraction to move her elbow outwards then propelled the top half of her body upwards slamming it into his nose. With a groan his hands left her panties reaching for the nose. JJ used the distraction driving her knee upwards making contact with his stomach. Walt grunted not ready for the blow, winded he rolled off her. JJ rolled the other way buying herself the space to stand up. On the way she pushed her top down and buttoned up her pants giving Walt the time to get to his feet. With a roar he charged at her hell bent at knocking her back to the floor. JJ used his momentum against him flipping him on to his back. She began running for the gun knowing it would be the quickest way of ending this. Walt reached out grabbing her ankle. JJ kicked out but he was expecting it using it to drag her foot closer. JJ didn't give up allowing him to bring her foot closer which allowed his grip to relax, she used that to bring up her leg and slam it down on his chest. His hands lost grip for a second which was enough to allow her to escape.

The gun was only a few feet away glistening on the grass. JJ reached it first picking it up, she removed the safety before swinging it around only to hit Walt's hands as they closed around the gun.

"I'll be taking that kitten little girls shouldn't play with guns." He mocked getting the upper hand

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I was forced to grow up and I'm not scared of you" JJ argued as she pressed the trigger. His eyes opened in shock as the bullet hit its mark in the centre of his chest. His grip loosened as he fell to the floor.

"Kitten, you were always my favourite" he whispered as his eyes close. JJ stood in shock covered in his blood, its warm stickiness rapidly cooling on her skin. The gun felt like a lead weight in her hand as she let in drop. It was over.

She fell to her knees the shock setting in.

"Shel its over" Peter reached out to her but she wasn't listening. Instead she sat on the muddy floor next to the body shaking.

Suddenly a bush in the clearing began rustling Peter tensed not knowing if they were friend or foe. Guns aimed they entered the clearing.

"Sophie" Peter cried with relief. Rossi made his way over to Walt ensuring he was dead. While Sophie approached JJ kneeling next to her she opened her eyes allowing JJ to fold into her arms.

"It ok to cry Shelby" Sophie whispered. JJ nodded into her shoulder letting the tears flow. Meanwhile Rossi searched the pockets of Walt finding the key to the handcuffs. Removing the handcuffs Peter rubbed his wrists.

"The girl he had she went that way, I'm pretty sure she was sexually assaulted" Peter informed Rossi pointing at the woods.

"We better find her nights here get cold" Rossi looked over at JJ and Sophie. They had heard. He could almost see JJ pulling herself together as she pulled away from Sophie

"We need to find her" JJ insisted standing up.

"JJ you need to see a Doctor" Rossi advised.

"No, not until she is found" JJ told them limping in the direction Peter had pointed. Rossi tried to protest but Sophie stopped him.

"Trust me arguing with Shel is pointless. Plus we really do need to find that girl" Sighing Rossi relented.

JJ led the way through the bush with Sophie and Peter next to her every step. After 5 minutes JJ stopped, and pointed the girl was hiding under a tree branch.

"There" she pointed her out. The girl cowered. They backed off keeping her in their sight. JJ went in after all she was the one who best understood what she was going through. She sat next to her in the bushes,

"Is he dead" the girl asked guessing from the blood on her.

"Yes" JJ said without hesitation.

"Good" the girl replied.

"My name is JJ" JJ introduced.

"He called you Shelby?" the girl asked in confusion.

"That was my name when I was your age. What is your name?"

"Ana"

"How old are you?" JJ enquired

"13" Ana muttered,

"So young" JJ whispered it was breaking her heart. "Where are your parents?" they should have been protecting her, loving her, at the very least they should have notified police she was missing.

"I don't know I ran away" Ana answered looking to the ground.

"Why?" JJ asked knowing there were plenty of good reasons to run away. Watching Ana closely she could tell what had happened at home.

"Your dad hurt you just like Walt did"

Ana looked ashamed shivering and JJ knew she was right.

"You don't have to go back there" JJ promised.

"I have nowhere else to go" Ana stated

"I know the perfect place, but we have to get out of the bush to get there. I promise I will die before I let your dad touch you again" JJ swore, Ana held out her pinky.

"Promise"

"Pinky promise" JJ swore. Taking Ana's hand she led her out of the bush. Peter gave Ana his jumper covering up the rips in her t-shirt. Ana clung to JJ, slightly terrified of all the people that had appeared,

"Ana, this Sophie, she is going to help you" JJ introduced them. Ana reluctantly let go of her hand grasping Sophie's like a life line. Peter and Rossi took position either side of JJ.

Peter navigated the way back but it was slow progress. Ana was bruised and terrified, and JJ limping. The woods were thick with imposing branches blocking their way. Nobody came this way anymore not after Scott and Jess's death, it was too painful for most and too out of the way for others. It was a trek done in near silence occasionally JJ would gasp, or grunt in pain.

Finally they hit a path, and sat down for a rest the whole group was exhausted. Rossi used the opportunity to check his phone.

"Still no signal" he reported

"The school is only 2km that way" Peter pointed. With such a short distance to cover they upped their pace, it was easier on the flatter more trampled ground. Nearing the school they could see the sirens lighting the way as darkness set in. As they approached people spotted them Sophie's torch a beacon in the darkness. Morgan was the one who reached them first,

"JJ" he cried seeing her beat up. He eased in taking Rossi's place as crutch.

"I'm ok" She claimed. Nobody believed her not even JJ as she said it she knew how ridiculous it sounded.

Hotch arrived next instantly replacing Peter. Although neither Peter nor Rossi would admit it carrying her for over 12km over rough terrain had exhausted them. Emily and Spencer were only moments behind him. Emily gave JJ a huge hug.

"Don't you ever dare even think of scarring us like that again" she threatened. Nobody spoke of her betrayal, her lack of trust in them. Those issues could wait. For now she was safe, as was Ana.

Between them all it wasn't far back to the school. The nurse was already waiting with the local doctor. They ushered JJ and Ana inside with Sophie and Emily being the self-elected party to escort them inside the sick room. The nurse met them escorting them onto a bed Sammie was sleeping on the bed at the end.

With all the beds filled the nurse began with Ana at JJ's insistence. First step was slow, gaining consent to even touch her. Sophie helped Ana trusting her more than the stranger. A quick exam showed she was physically stable with the nurse administering a sedative let Ana sleep joining Sammie in the land of nod.

JJ was next.

"He didn't rape me" was the first thing she told them wanting them to know this time she hadn't been a victim. They understood her meaning Sophie taking the lead

"You did really well, I'm so proud of you" Sophie told her hugging her tightly.

"Where does it hurt err Shelby or JJ?" the nurse asked not sure what name she should call her.

"Either I guess," JJ replied really having not thought about that. She looked to her friends for advice

"Whatever makes you feel safe" Sophie advised

"When I was Shelby I was always the victim, only as JJ did I defeat him, and I'm use to JJ now" JJ defended her name. Everyone nodded understanding her logic.

"My ankle I think I twisted it, otherwise I'm just bruised" JJ admitted. The nurse nodded walking to look at her ankle. Although only recently injured it was double its normal size and black.

"I think it's more than twisted" the nurse admitted, "We are going to have to get it x-rayed and casted"

"Later I need to be there for them" JJ indicated the 2 sleeping girls.

"First you need a shower" Emily wrinkled her nose but was more concerned by the fact she was coated in blood.

"Yeah I do"

"I'll grab a wheelchair" the nurse offered.

"I'll get you some spare clothes" Sophie offered. She left the sick room to see it crowded outside, before anyone could speak Sophie held up her hands.

"Both girls are physically fine, mentally I think abuse has been going on a while they are both sleeping at present they'll need a lot of time to come to terms with this. JJ has a broken ankle, mentally I think she is dealing with it better than last time."

"Thank you, local PD are getting in a Detective from Seattle to help tidy this case up I don't think they have had a murder case here before" Hotch told her

"We sent the local officers to collect Walt's body and preserve the crime scene." Rossi added.

"Great," Sophie replied, "Excuse me" she walked away from the group only Peter followed,

"Sophie," he grabbed her hugging her tightly.

"Peter those 2 girls need us, they were both running away from home, they need a safe place to heal" Sophie cried,

"I know we will give it to them" Peter promised. "Like we do for them all" he kissed her hair.

"It's just so hard" Sophie whispered. "So many broken people"

"And not enough good" Peter echoed. They broke the hug confidence restored.

"Ok I'm going to get Shel, I mean JJ some clothes"

"And I'm going to start persuading 2 sets of parents to send their daughters to our school" Peter sighed.

"You could always ask the FBI agents, Agent Rossi seems to be helpful" Sophie suggested entering their room.

Quickly she gathered sweat pants and some clean under garments she hadn't yet unpacked. Perfect she decided.

Back in the infirmary JJ and Emily were still in the shower. Sophie passed the clothes in. 5 minutes later a cleaner JJ came out. The clothes were a little baggy in places but fitted well for the most part.

"Thanks Sophie" JJ apologised sitting on the bed. Sheepishly she nodded towards the door, "How annoyed are they?"

"They understand" Sophie promised. JJ glanced at the door worriedly she had lied to them

"Can I see them?"

"Sure I think they're desperate to see you to" Emily joked as she opened the floodgates. The team and Peter entered on her signal.

"Hey" JJ greeted from the bed feeling strangely vulnerable. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself this was her team she was safe.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked

"I'm fine" JJ said everyone rolled their eyes it was the standard answer.

"Let's try this in a different way" Peter suggested hiding his irritation at the word "Let's go around each saying one word how we feel, I'll start, relieved" he looked to his wife taking her hand in his.

"Worried" Sophie them, she was stood in-between the other 2 girls assaulted, even with Peter at her side she knew this task would be long and arduous.

"Sorry" JJ was next,

"Angry" Morgan added now he had seen that she was safe his anger was surfacing.

"Betrayed" Reid put forth

"Confused" Emily told them glaring at both Morgan and Reid she couldn't understand their feelings to JJ.

"Thankful" Rossi added, he was glad that they had caught this guy and although there were some psychological scars everyone was alive.

"Reassured" Hotch said, his team was talking and being open maybe this technique was worth taking back with them.

"OK now we say why we are feeling like this" Peter explained. "I'm feeling relieved because we have everyone here safe and I know what happened to Shelby now I know she is ok and that she will heal."

"Worried, everyone is safe but we have such a long way to go, it's going to take a lot of healing"

"Sorry I lied to everyone, sorry I let this happen, sorry cus I don't even know why I just know this is my fault" JJ cried, to everyone's surprised Rossi was the one to comfort her

"You're wrong" he whispered

"I'm angry cus I didn't see it earlier, we all knew something was wrong and we all just let it happen. We should have had her back but I dropped the ball, and wasn't here when she needed me and that makes me angry" Morgan revealed,

"Betrayed, JJ you should have told us, told me" Reid admitted

"I couldn't I wasn't allowed," JJ cried clutching Rossi.

"Reid, it's not like we haven't all kept secrets before and always will that's why I feel confused," Emily contributed. "We have to follow orders and need to know no matter how much we don't want to" She thought of Doyle if he ever escaped the skeletons that would escape her closet. Reid said nothing for a while.

"I guess I'm sorry JJ"

"It's ok, I understand I'm sorry too" They hugged tightly.

"Thankful. We made it out" Rossi interrupted the moment.

"Reassured JJ is ok, we got the unsub and as a team we can come together and heal" Hotch spoke, he was upset and could understand the betrayal but if Foyett had taught him anything it was that he would lie to his team if it meant his family was safe. Try as he might he couldn't blame JJ for doing the same thing before she had even met them.

"Now that is over, we should get JJ and the girls to a hospital." Hotch decided. "Morgan could you and Reid get the trucks. Rossi please can you carry Sammie, I'll get Ana, Peter and Sophie if you could help JJ, Emily get the door"

With those orders the whole group jumped into action.

They arrived to the local hospital within 30minutes, as they had rung ahead they were ushered straight through to cubicles. Both Ana and Sammie having woken up on the drive, a specialist Doctor and nurse came in and saw to them while JJ got x-rayed.

It took 2 hours before they were all patched up and discharged. Both girls had blood tests taken and were awaiting STD results, Peter and Sophie were coaching them through it.

JJ had a hairline fracture on her ankle with a split cast on. She would be allowed to fly as long as it was reinforced when she landed. Reid was helping her with the crutches.

The case was tied up the shooting deemed lawful. They were packed up ready to go the girls were both in Horizon, one in the cliff hangers the other in the wind dancers. They seemed to be settling into the life there. JJ also seemed better, like a huge load had been lifted off her chest. She felt free finally he couldn't hurt her. She also felt overwhelming grief for Jess and Melissa as much as she knew it wasn't her fault she felt responsible it would take a long time to heal.

Saying goodbye to Peter and Sophie was hard they were her parents. They'd taught her more about life than anyone else. This time she promised to keep in touch and visit. She knew they'd hold her to it and that was ok.

Back at Quantico JJ stepped into the building and was whisked away into Garcia's lair.

"Should we rescue her?" Reid asked

"No way that's a mission to dangerous for anyone." Morgan answered.

Inside Garica's office JJ was deposited into a chair as PG paced in front of her. She didn't dare to speak.

"I am so angry at you JJ, I thought you were like a sister to me and then I find out you lied to me, then I find out how much you have survived and how you have become this wonderful person after all off that and it's frustrating because I can't get mad at you. Instead I find I love you even more my little light for everything you went through you still came out one of the brightest, best person I know."

"Thanks Garcia" JJ said tearing up. She had the best friend.

"But I have to know one thing, who did the hacking, I have to meet this person" Garcia begged. JJ smiled

"I honestly don't know. I was terrified you would find everything." JJ admitted,

"I couldn't find anything, and you know how much that annoys me" Garcia yelled. "If it wasn't you" she warned.

"So we are ok" JJ checked.

"Were better than ok" Garcia confirmed crushing JJ in a hug. "We are family JJ a big beautiful non-related family and there is nothing you can ever do or say or have done or said to make us love you less" Garcia insisted. JJ began to cry wondering how Garcia knew what to say.

"You're safe now"

"I don't even remember what that feels like" JJ admitted

"We will get you use to it, one day at a time" Garcia encouraged. "Starting with a girls night tonight just you me and Emily"

"Sounds like a plan"

It wasn't much in the grand scheme of life but to know they knew everything and they still counted her as family and she felt loved for the first time ever. She was part of a real family, with Peter, Sophie, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and Garcia she would heal she had no choice. They weren't going to let her fall.


End file.
